Paweł Łaszewski
Paweł Łaszewski (also as Paul (born July 19, 1994) - is the founder, creator, originator of his world, he has a twin brother Piotr Łaszewski. Biography EARLY LIFE Paweł and his brother Piotrek were born in Poland, in Gdynia. Paul is two minutes older than his twin brother because his life was at risk during the Caesarean section. Both twins have a sister, Joanna Łaszewska, who is 12 years older. Immediately after giving birth, Paul suffered from skin bruises, especially when feeding his mother with milk. When Paweł was born, his mother worked in a florist at the Communal Cemetery in Kosakowo, and his father no longer has a father and his guardian to him. 1999-2001: Education in kindergarten At the age of 5, Paweł and Piotr had the opportunity to choose a kindergarten between 22 and 19 years old. The boys chose kindergarten No. 19. It was a separate challenge for them, but the same applies to education education. Especially when they went to the zero class. During this time, while singing the song, in short from the repertoire of the children's band ''Arka Noego''. 2001-2007: Education in a primary school When the time came for the choice of primary school, sister of Piotr and Paweł, Asia wanted to save the brothers to SP 48 on Chwarzno, but finally she started learning at the Local Government School No. 23 in their district - Wzgórze Świętego Maksymiliana. Paweł and Piotrek during their studies at this school took part in numerous artistic competitions (jasełka, song competitions). 2007-2010: Education in junior high school The twin's mother planned to send her sons to the dormitory in Niepokalanów, however, the twins decided to study at the local junior high school No. 10. United Europe. There they made friends with Alex (a friend from childhood). At that time, they also took part in competitions. 2010-2014: High school education When the time came for high school, the twin brothers, almost adults, chose the ZSE. Their interest in music and acting has increased significantly. At the age of 17, Piotrek and Paweł recorded amateur films and songs. As it turned out later, these projects became a preliminary preparation for the implementation of subsequent projects. In 18 years, just before moving to a room on the first floor, the Łaszewscy brothers were qualified to participate in an ecological competition organized by their school. This time can be counted among the first large artistic realizations. Therefore, from 2013, the twins began work on the emerging duet ''Peter & Paul'', in 2014 to April they created their own solo songs. 2014 - present After graduating from high school, without exams, Paweł and Piotrek began to work successively. From 2014 for a year in the printing house. At the end of 2015 until the beginning of 2016 in the warehouse. From 2016 to 2018 at the factory of secondary raw materials, and at the end of 2018 in a cleaning company. At the turn of 2014 and 2019, the Łaszewscy group recorded singles, and formed a band with Alex Cynkowski called ''Automatic Smiles''. In 2016, they started taking pictures for the series ''Postacie w Muzycznym Klimacie''. Paweł also contributed to the implementation of the Internet channel ''RAM PM'', which was suspended in the issue in November 2017. From 2019 Paweł decided to create his world, with other people he imitated, he played with types of movies, series, music videos, etc. Links https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfZFLGZWAtfPnZVtbyEbtBA https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100005522492231 https://www.facebook.com/Paul-852270051454049/ https://www.facebook.com/RAM-PM-1066010410151150/ https://www.facebook.com/Automatic-Smiles-470747296455329/